


Gay Panic! Before the Disco

by ambini42



Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Akaashi eats snacks, Akaashi falls literally, Akaashi is a little dense, Akaashi is jealous, Akaashi is pining, Akaashi wants to kiss Bokuto, Angst, Are we going to find out where the mistletoe came from?, Bisexual Akaashi Keiji, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto needs Akaashi to stop being so pretty, Bokuto ran away, Currently a gay panic, Disco Party at Washio's, Fluff, Kissing to come, M/M, Volleyball, akaashi has a gay panic, disco pants, konoha is a good senpai, loosely based on relationships in Red White and Royal Blue please read that books its so good, washio keeps having parties, where is bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42
Summary: Summary: Akaashi is panicking. Bokuto kissed Akaashi at the Christmas party. Now, After getting high with Yukie and having a bisexual awakening, Akaashi decided to take charge.--“Mistletoe? In Washio’s room?” Yukie muttered to herself. “That’s...weird.”“Yukie, that’s not what’s important,” Akaashi exasperated. “The point is, Bokuto kissed me, but now he isn’t returning my calls or showing up to practice, and I can’t stop thinking about him or the kiss.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji & Suzumeda Kaori, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Gay Panic! Before the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> For [~~mimimortis~~ my star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis), thanks for the beta read <33
> 
> This story is Part 2 of the [Gay Panic! of Akaashi Keiji](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860862) series. More to come soon :)

Akaashi woke up with a heavy hangover. He looked over and saw his alarm clock hit noon, and decided to drag himself out of bed and to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. As the cup’s rim touched his lips, a vision of Bokuto pressing their mouths together the night prior flashed across his mind. The cup fell from his grasp, spilling the dark liquid onto the floor. He swore as he wiped up the mess. Throwing the dish rag and mug into the sink, he sank to the tile floor and rested his head between his knees.

He was fairly certain that he was only interested in girls. He was certainly not not interested in girls. Akaashi knew this because last year, Yukie invited him over and while smoking a joint together, she moved to shotgun into his mouth and they ended up making out for an hour. He liked how soft her skin felt under his hands and the kiss itself felt nice. He had certainly not been thinking about a boy as he did so, and doesn’t that mean he isn’t interested in them?

Akaashi made the decision to call Bokuto to talk things over. He grabbed his cell phone from the counter, but when he dialed Bokuto’s number, he was sent straight to voicemail. Feeling desperate, he sent a text, but an hour went by and then the rest of the day with no response. That night, he barely slept, staring at his ceiling and ignoring the urge to check his phone.

The next morning, he decided to go to the optional volleyball practice because Bokuto couldn’t avoid him there. But, when Akaashi showed up to the gym, determined to get to the bottom of what happened, he was greeted by everyone… except Bokuto. The wing spiker was not there. This never happened.

“Konoha-san,” Akaashi said, pulling the older boy to the side. “Where is Bokuto?”

“I thought you were his baby-sitter, not me,” Konoha replied with a shrug.

Akaashi looked down, feeling something in his chest that hadn’t been there before. An unreadable expression passed across his face, and Konoha softened. Sometimes he forgets that the setter is younger than he is, but when he remembers, he is always there to help out his kohai.

“Hey,” Konoha said. “I’m sure we will figure it out. I’ll ask Kaori to call him, but let’s get back to practice.” Akaashi nodded and followed the other boy back to the court.

Akaashi went through the motions. He sent the ball up. He bent his knees and lunged to make receives. He watched as balls were slammed down and listened to the reverberations of the sounds after. He thought about his teammates, who needed him to be present, to be there with the rest of them, as the best possible version of himself. When they started running laps, he put one foot in front of the other, keeping an even pace with his teammates, as to make sure they didn’t know anything was out of place.

What he didn’t do was think about Bokuto. Not about how he looked forward to volleyball practice because Bokuto’s eyes would light up every time Akaashi sent him a good set and he was able to spike the ball. Or, how Bokuto’s voice would fill the gymnasium, lifting up everyone’s moods. Not about how, despite being annoying, Bokuto’s face had a cute expression when he went into his emo modes. Not about how Bokuto’s back muscles looked in his tight shirts when he flew up into the air or how there was a vein leading from Bokuto’s forearm up to his biceps that he wanted to lick. Not about how Bokuto’s hands had gently cupped his face or how Bokuto had pressed his lips against his. Not about how it would feel to have Bokuto’s lips elsewhere: like his neck, or chest, or—

Akaashi tripped and stumbled forward, landing on the ground, skinning his hands and knees. He swore as the pain shot up his body. He wanted to just lay on the ground.

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Akaashi looked up to see Yukie squatting in front of him with one hand out. “You have been off all practice.”

“Yeah, I’m… okay.” Akaashi accepted her hand and, once up, brushed the dirt off his knees. He sighed when he looked up and saw how far the others got without him.

“Come over after practice,” Yukie said with a smile, and he felt a wave of calm spread through his entire body. “You can tell me all about whatever it is.” 

He nodded in agreement, and then ran off to catch up with the rest of his teammates.

~~

Akaashi doesn’t remember the rest of practice as he sits on Yukie’s floor. They’d been taking hits for the past hour, and Akaashi let the smoke and faded techno music cloud his mind. He watched as Yukie brought the bowl up to her lips, wrapping them around the end. Her eyelids lowered, letting the smoke fill up her lungs only to be let out through her slightly parted mouth moments later. Akaashi liked the way she smiled and how her hair fell around her face and shoulders as she watched the smoke fade into the air.

“I definitely like girls,” he said out loud, without realizing it. 

“What made you think you didn’t?” Yukie looked at him, putting the piece down on her study table and grabbing the opened bag of potato chips before leaning back against her bed, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with him. 

Akaashi sighed and put his head on her shoulder. He thought about how they kissed and touched one another a few times after the first time, but nothing ever came from it except a friendship where he could eat as many snacks as he wanted and say things he couldn’t process through on his own. 

“‘Kaash,” Yukie said softly, resting her head on top of his. “What’s on your mind?”

He sighed again and reached into the bag of chips, grabbing a handful to shove into his mouth. Yukie pulled the bag away out of his reach.

She stayed silent as she watched Akaashi chew slowly. Maybe that’s why he liked her. She was always there, as a manager and friend, to let him talk out his feelings, but had enough tact to not press him until he was ready. 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you,” he finally says, after swallowing. 

Yukie nodded and turned so she was facing him, holding out her pinkie. Akaashi wrapped his pinkie around hers and took a deep breath.

“Bokuto kissed me,” he said, quickly, his cheeks flushing red. Yukie took a moment to process. When she realized what he had said, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“Oh?” She said, trying to neutralize her expression. Her lips pursed in what Akaashi was sure was an attempt to not to smile. “When did this happen?”

“At Washio’s Christmas party,” Akaashi replied. “I left to get a breath of fresh air because... I got hot, and Bokuto showed up to check if I was okay. Then, we were in the doorway to the balcony in Washio’s room, there was mistletoe, and he kissed me.”

“Mistletoe? In Washio’s room?” Yukie muttered to herself. “That’s...weird.”

“Yukie, that’s not what’s important,” Akaashi exasperated. “The point is, Bokuto kissed me, but now he isn’t returning my calls or showing up to practice, and I can’t stop thinking about him or the kiss.”

“Oh, well, he is practicing with Nekoma all this week so you won’t see him at practice,” Yukie told him, and Akaashi felt a pang in his chest, similar to what he felt when he saw Bokuto with Kuroo at the party.

“Can we go back to the part where he kissed me?” Akaashi asked, biting back the feeling.

“Oh, absolutely,” Yukie said, sitting up straighter and leaning forward in interest. “So, did you like it?”

Akaashi paused. He knew the answer. He thought about the way Bokuto’s body felt against his, his lips, his hands. Akaashi’s body got warm thinking about it.

“Yeah... I think I did.” He sat up but still avoided Yukie’s gaze, choosing to look at his hands which fiddled with one another in his lap. “What do you think that means?”

Yukie didn’t answer his question. Instead, she cocked her head to the side and stared at him with furrowed brows.

“What?”

“Akaashi.” Yukie looked at him, pointedly. “Haven’t you wanted him to kiss you?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you tell me that you decided to join Fukorodani because you saw Bokuto play?” Akaashi blinked at her, blankly, but feeling his heart pick up pace.

“You were the only want who called him a star before he became an actual ace player. You stay late with him at every practice just because he asks you to. You have learned at least 37 of his weaknesses just so you could play more efficiently with him. You guys ride the train together every morning and hang out during lunch despite being in different grades. You went to Washio’s Christmas party and were looking for him so hard, you barely said hi to anyone else. He kissed you, and you liked it.”

Akaashi felt his mouth dry. His palms felt sweaty as realization washed over him. He liked Bokuto. He liked kissing a guy.

“Oh my god...” Akaashi said. “But, Yukie, you and I… we....” He motioned between the two of them.

“Kissed and felt each other up?” Yukie laughed. “Yeah, so what? That means you can’t like kissing Bokuto, too?”

“That’s what I thought it meant.”

“‘Kaash, you know you can like girls and boys, right?” 

Akaashi stared at her like she was a philosopher letting him in on the secrets of the world. She laughed harder and laid down. Akaashi followed suit, putting his head next to her so they were ear to ear despite their bodies facing different directions.

“I think the bigger question,” Yukie said, “Is what are you going to do now that you know?”

“I have no idea,” Akaashi replied, reaching back into the bag of chips.

~~

Akaashi felt better now that he had told someone, and that he could put a name to his feelings. Yukie told him that Bokuto was going to be at the New Year’s party happening in a few days, even though he was going to be at Nekoma during the week. Akaashi thought about Bokuto spending all that time with Kuroo and he decided he felt annoyed. Why would Bokuto kiss him and then choose to spend time with the Nekoma middle blocker…

It didn’t matter. He knew how he felt now, and it was that: A) he liked when Bokuto kissed him; B) he definitely wanted to kiss him again; and C) he needed to tell Bokuto. The older boy couldn’t avoid him forever, and so Akaashi decided the New Year’s party would be where he confronts him.

The days leading up to the party were a blur of volleyball practice, googling “how to make a move after you realize you are attracted to your teammate,” and talking to Yukie about what someone  
wears to a disco-themed party. Before he knew it, it was the night of the party.

Akaashi stood in front of his mirror, looking at his outfit. He had settled on black, high waisted slacks and a metallic gold, oversized button up shirt. As he finished fastening the last button at his collar, he received the text from Yukie that she was outside to pick him up. He checked his styled hair in the mirror one last time, breathing deep, before heading out to her car. 

During the car ride, Akaashi mostly stared out the window, mentally preparing himself to see Bokuto for the first time in a week—the first time since they kissed. As they pull up to Washio’s house, he thinks about the irony in that they are back at the scene of the first kiss. As he was about to walk into the house, Yukie stopped him.

“Wait,” she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?,” Akaashi said. “Wait, why are you unbuttoning so many? Komi told me that everyone wears disco shirts buttoned all the way up.”

Yukie rolled her eyes, as she stopped at the button right above Akaashi’s naval, successfully baring his chest.

“Never listen to Komi,” she said. “He doesn’t know anything about the 70s in America. Plus, don’t you want someone to notice you.” 

She winked at him, and he blushed. They walked through the doorway together. He is glad he came with someone this time instead of showing up alone. Yukie seemed rather comfortable just entering Washio’s house as she took off her shoes and followed the music. Akaashi followed suit.

Yukie paused at the entrance to the living room. There were plenty of people calling for her to join them, and Akaashi was glad she waited for him before fully entering the party. Akaashi wanted to look for Bokuto, but was worried of seeming too eager. The universe seemed to be on his side.

“Hey, hey, hey! Yukippe!!”

Akaashi felt his heart race at the sound of the older boy’s voice. He moved around Yukie and faced Bokuto who was wearing an almost completely white disco suit: bell-bottom pants, a blazer, and a button up shirt with a large black collar that went over the lapel of the jacket. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned similarly to Akaashi’s, revealing the top of his broad, muscular chest. Akashi wanted to tear it off of him.

The two boys froze at the sight of one another. Bokuto turned and quickly darted out of the room. Bokuto was definitely avoiding him, but Akaashi wasn’t going to let that stop him from getting what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> !Bonus scene!
> 
> Bokuto and the other third years of the Fukurodani team were helping Washio decorate for the disco. Well, mostly it was Sarukui, but they were all there for support.
> 
> “Ugh, why did I do it!” Bokuto whined as he put his head in his hands. When no one acknowledged him, he wailed even louder. “Whyyyyyyy!”
> 
> “Why did you do what, Bokuto?” Konoha asked.
> 
> “Why did I kiss Akaashi? Now I know how soft his lips are and it’ll be harder to hold back. I don’t want to come on too strong and freak him out to the point that he quits the team.”
> 
> Konoha and Komi exchanged looks. They had all known about Bokuto’s crush on Akaashi, but never thought he would actually make a move. It had probably been Kuroo’s handiwork.
> 
> “Just don’t drink tonight,” Konoha suggested. “And, don’t approach him. Wait for him to approach you.”
> 
> “But, Aghaashi always looks so pretty! What if I’m so drawn to him that I can’t stay away?”
> 
> “It’ll probably be twice as hard tonight with that bare chest since no one in the 70s buttoned their shirts.” Sarukui chimed in and Bokuto slumped his head back onto the counter with a cry.
> 
> “Oh, I can solve that, Bokuto,” Komi said, pulling out his phone. “I will tell him to button his shirt all the way up.”


End file.
